Decode
by xXchibicupcakeXx
Summary: This is a oneshot about Alice and JAsper And is a gift for my reveiwers and readers


**Hey everyone! I am very sorry to say this is a please forgive me and please dont kill me gift to you. My computer in case you didnt know was a pike of crud. And finnally has dieed. And so did the moniter. All my files are gone and i have to use my fathers laptop untill my new computer comes in the mail a few weeks? I dont know But it will come then i shall update :)**

**This is an ALICE AND JASPER ALL HUMAN ONE SHOT**

* * *

"Welcome Forks High to our 12 annual freshmen dance!"

I was nearly bouncing in my seat from the nerves. I have been waiting all summer long for this day. I spent two hours on my hair and makeup, and about $300 on my dress. I know this is no where near as big a day as prom, which I can't wait for. This night I might finally make some friends. I don't mean just friends I mean best friends. Someone who you can call and tell them anything, people who love you for you, because honestly I don't really have any friends. People say I scare them off or I am too hyper for them. I have one friend Rosalie. She's not my best friend, yet. Speaking of which.

"Hi Alice!" Rosalie came running up to me in her gorgeous designer red gown which came to her mid thigh. She was so pretty. Hey blonde hair was in waves down to her shoulders, and she looked fabulous! Me? Oh I am wearing an empire waist purple dress. The top is a darker purple that flows out into a much lighter purple, bringing out my pale skin and green eyes.

"Oh my god Alice! You look so good!" she shouted standing next to me. I was only about 4'11 or so. So I am used to coming up to only people's neck.

"You too Rose! I can't believe we are finally here!" I shrieked jumping up and down.

"I have been looking forward to this day for like the whole summer! I can't believe it's finally come!" I didn't get a response from Rose so I looked up and her ogling at some boy. HE was tall, very well built, had good features, and was looking right back at her. I nudged her in the side.

"Who's that?" I whispered. She down at me smiling.

"That's Emmett. He's in my math class. Not the brightest one but he's really sweet, and really funny." As she was talking about him she got all dreamy and far off expression.

"If you like him so much go talk to him." I told her. Seeing the two of them I began to get that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was a good feeling though. One of those feelings I get when something is going to happen. Sometimes I get these feelings, like one time I was riding in the car with my mother and I suddenly felt as if something horrible was about to happen, and 5 minutes later a truck flipped over in front of us and killed 3 innocent people who happened to be driving by.

But this feeling was good, as if Rose has finally found the one for her.

"You really think I"

"May I have this dance oh beautiful Rosalie." Emmett said rolling his arm out and bowing, highly over exaggerating everything. I thought it was sweet and Rose laughed taking his hand. He twirled her away, her laughing all the time, clinging to his large chest when he stopped abruptly. It was so nice to see but it made my heart ache. I'd never had a boyfriend. That doesn't mean I never wanted one. I have always wanted to be loved, have someone besides family love me. I sighed. Within an instant I was back to my normal self. I saw the punch bowl sitting on the side and realized that I am quite thirsty. I ran over to the flowing red liquid gracefully. I was wearing flats so when I got close enough to the punch I slid on my feet and stopped right in front of the punch with a big smile on my face.

"Nice slide." A heavenly voice said from behind me. Then that feeling arose in my gut once more. I felt like something that I had been looking for my whole had been found. The moment I had been waiting for. I do not know what possessed me to do this, but I turned on one foot and looked him right in the eye.

"I've been waiting for you." I said with a smirk on my face. He was gorgeous. He was tall, had disheveled dirty blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and was slightly muscular. He was smiling and I felt myself fall in love \with it.

"I know." Was all he said. He took my hand and pulled me lightly onto the dance floor. The music began to slow and play one of my all time favorite songs. Decode by Paramore.

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time._

" I love this song." I breathed. We turned and I placed my hands on his shoulders and he gently placed his hands on my waist. I felt small tingles of electricity and warmth from where he touched me. I also an overwhelming calm that seemed to sweep through me. I am never calm but around him I am.

_How can I ever own what's mine?  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time._

He lifted one of his arms lightly holding my hand above my head, he gently spun me. My purple dress flowing out around me, like the ocean. When the spin was finished I was spun back into his soft muscular chest. Instead of moving afterward I just stayed there and rested my head next to his arm breathing in his scent.

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

"You look wonderful tonight Alice." He whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"You look rather well yourself." I told him honestly. He had designer shoes, pants and top and looked like he just stepped out of a seventeen magazine.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own_.

We just moved in silence, swaying perfectly with the rhythm of the song. I felt a slight pressure on my head and realized he rested his head on mine. I felt my insides soar.

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves._

I closed my eyes completely content with how we were.

_There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true._

The song slowly drew out into a close and we slowed to a halt. We never stopped our embrace.

"Alice? Where are you?" Drat, Rose. I looked up at the man I have been dancing with, with pleading eyes. He smiled. He turned his head and I noticed I did not know his name.

"Over here Rose!" he called. Wait who did he know Rose? I have him a confused look and he laughed while he just starred into my eyes.

"Alice? Oh my god you'll never believe what just happened!" Rose yelled heaving, her lips were red and swollen and her hair was slightly messed up. I just smirked already knowing what happened. I looked back at my mystery man and saw he was slightly shocked and trying to hold in laughter. He was pretty good at it, me on the other had…

"Alice! It's not funny! When you find someone it wont be at… least…" for the first time she noticed the man I had been dancing with and was still in a very couple like position. Her eye darted between the two of us for a while.

"You and Jasper?" she asked. So that was his name.

"How do you know him?" I asked. They both began to laugh.

"Were cousins!" she shouted laughing. I looked up at Jasper and he nodded his head, his blonde curls bobbing lightly.

"So are you two a thing?" she shrieked. Jumping up and down. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by a deep heavenly voice from above.

"Yes." That one word sent my heart soaring. I flipped around in his arms so that I was facing him, he looked timid about answering the question. I jumped up, wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. I didn't even get a chance to hit the ground before I was lifted up and his mouth attacked mine. I giggled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips moved in sync. This was my first kiss but with Jasper I seemed to already know what to do. Soon I was slowly placed onto the ground with a few more chaste kisses. I was heaving and most likely blushing when I turned to Rose, Jasper's arms still wrapped around my waist.

"So Rose, what did happen between you and Emmett just now?" I asked smiling. Rose laughed and began to walked away.

"I think you can figure it out, I mean I just saw a replay." We all laughed and enjoyed the rest of our dance

* * *

**QWEll i hope you like my gift! PLease reveiw!**


End file.
